Betty Boop
' Betty boop-1-.jpg Betty Boop is a helen kane parody.jpg Dizzy Dish1.jpg Page3 9.jpg BBBBooop.jpg Betty Boop Dizzy Dishes Helen Kane Caricature.png Bettttttttttt.jpg Ugly boop.jpg Lol.jpg B2.jpg Silly Scandals.jpg B05.gif B01.jpg B02.jpg B04.jpg 7777.jpg Boop Oopa Doop 1932.jpg Long hair.jpg Mermaid.jpg Poor2.jpg Romance of Betty Booppp.jpg 01.png P1545545.jpg Bettty and eddie.png 122.jpg BBoopadoop.png Baby Boop 01.jpg Betty and others.jpg Boop-pudgy2.jpg Boop and dad.jpg Fire dance.jpg 4485255798 7764e6f763 m.jpg Kingy2.PNG Kingy1.PNG B03.jpg B04.jpg 1938 Boo 01.jpg 1938 Boo 02.jpg|Betty Boop's 1938 design Evil BETTY BOOP.PNG evil betty.PNG evil betty2.PNG evil betty3.PNG bob1.png cutieboop1.PNG cutieboop2.PNG cutieboop3.PNG cutieboop4.PNG cutieboop5.PNG cutieboop6.PNG cutieboop7.PNG cutieboop8.PNG bob10.png bob9.png bob8.png bob7.png bob6.png bob5.png bob4.png bob3.png freddi13.PNG ' Betty Boop is the main proadcasting character, also known as Baby Boop & Bitsy Boop. She actually began as a caricature of 1920's singer & actress Helen Kane a singer who had swiped her "Boop" routine from an African American 'performer by the name of Baby Esther. The character was also influenced by the "'It" Girl Clara Bow, Both Betty and Clara were often compared to one another most significantly in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8. Betty Boop first appeared in the Talkartoon Dizzy Dishes which was released in 1930 as a plump anthropomorphized french poodle, officially, Betty Boop was only 16 years old, according to a 1932 interview with Fleischer (although in The Bum Bandit, she's portrayed as a married woman with many children, and speaks in a deep toned voice, rather than the standard "boop-boop-a-doop" voice), but in Betty Boop's Birthday which was released in 1933, Betty only has 14 candles on her birthday cake, which indicates that Max Fleischer couldn't decide on a actual age for Betty. 'Betty Boop in the News' *Betty Boop in the Newspapers 'Betty Boop's Biggest Fans of the 1930's' Some of Betty Boop's biggest fans of the 30's were''' Jean-Paul Satre, '''Gertrude Stien and Theodore Adorno, even during the Nazi '''period Betty Boop cartoons were shown in Germany''' with Max Fleischer's name aryanized to Karl '''and Maurice Chevalier' who was a big fan of the Betty Boop cartoon series. 'Official Age' Betty is aged '''13-16 '''in the orignal cartoon series from '''1932-1934.' In earlier Talkartoons she is portrayed a anthropomorphic women (French Poodle). From 1935-1939 Betty is shown to live in her own residence and is shown going to work and or owning her own business. In the up to date specials that were made in the 80's "The Romance of Betty Boop" & "Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery"' '''Betty is classed as a woman. One reference in Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery by Lola DaVille indicates that Betty is over the age of 16. Betty's official age isn't stated on her website but it could be indicated that her age range is somewhere around '''18-20'. In media she is classed as being 80 years old, due to her creation in 1930. According to a Fleischer Studios promo's featuring Betty. Betty Boop is 16 years old and will always stay 16. Seize that woman! (Towards Betty) How dare you steal my treasure you little guttersnipe! Somebody call the police. (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) 'Design' Betty has a affinity for the color black '''& '''red, she wears short skirts, high heels and a garter and her breast are highlighted with a low, contoured bodice that shows off her cleavage. In color Betty wears a red '''dress and red high heels with '''gold hoop earrings and gold bangles on each arm. 'Eye Color' Betty is known to have blue eyes, but can sometimes be seen with green in official artworks. Boopy Loops.jpg Art featuring Betty Boop is printed in''' black & white''' the dotted lines indicating her eye irises do not appear. Betty's eyes are made up of only a black pupil and white eyeball. When printed in color Betty's irises print PMS 351 leaving the triangular highlights in the white pupils. The black dotted lines indicating Betty's irises never print. In special instances, the iris may be defined by a solid black line but only with permission of the Licensing Art Director. Betty Boop's eyes were altered in the Lancome Paris Star Eyes commercial, she also wears eyeshadow. 'Eye Colors' *'Black' (Classic) *'Blue/Aquamarine' (Poor Cinderella & Official) *'Green' (Official) Black.PNG Blue.PNG Green.PNG Lancome Eye.PNG 'Hair Color' Betty's official hair color is black but she was a red head in the 1934 short entitled Poor Cinderella. At that time there were several different color processes being tried.' Walt Disney' has secured exclusive rights from 1932-1935 to use what was called the 3-strip Technicolor process. Because Technicolor was unavailable to them in 1934, the Fleischers turned to another color process called Cinecolor in order to make the film. (The animators made Betty's hair red in order to take best advantage of the limited color in this process) *'Black '(Official) *'Red '(Poor Cinderella/Cinecolor/Fleischer Studios Adverts) (1930's) Betty Boop Black Hair 1934.jpg|(Black Hair) Betty Boop Red Hair 1934.jpg|(Red Hair) 'Little Ann Little's Claim' Ann Little as Betty Boop.png Little Ann Little "claimed" that The Fleischer Studios colored Betty Boop's hair red because she had red hair. Although this could be untrue as Little Ann Little was known to stretch '''the truth in her interviews. Another unusual claim from Ann was that '''Mr Fleischer always said that she was the original Betty Boop and even had won a court case over her. The original voice of Betty Boop was in fact Margie Hines. 'Race & Religion' Betty Boop is Caucasian 'and is Jewish but unlike her parents Mr & Mrs Boop, Betty does not follow strict Jewish sects. 'Samoan In Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle, Betty has dark skin and is Samoan. The Samoan people are a Polynesian ethnic group of the Samoan Islands. 10-21-36 - Copy.jpg 'Origins' The character was originally created as an''' plump anthropmorphic french poodle', which was originally meant as a caricature towards' Helen Kane', who's career had ended with Paramount, The character was only meant to have made a one shot appearance, but '''the public loved the character '''so' Paramount''' & The Fleischer Studios 'continued onwards with the character. By the 1930 short "'Mysterious Mose" Betty had became slimmer, and by 1931 her snout had became a button nose. Betty became a full human character. From 1932 her floppy, poodle ears became hoop earrings. The original canine Betty Boop was classed as''' ugly by her creators', due to the fact that she pulled some' really ugly faces in her first appearance. '''Margie Hines the Original Voice of Betty Boop Majories Hines '''won a Helen Kane imitation contest at a local cinema cathedral and was eventually seen by Billy Murray who worked for the Fleischer Studios. Hines then went on to '''create the voice for Betty Boop, which was based on the baby-doll styled sensation of the time '''and was asked to perform "I Have To Have You for the cartoon entitled Dizzy Dishes which was a song previously recorded by Helen Kane. Margie Hines did the voice for Betty Boop from '''1930-1932 '''and then signed a contract with the '''Van Beuren Studios, she later reprised her role as Betty from 1938-1939 and voiced Betty in her final shorts. ugly betty 1.JPG Margie Hines.png ugly betty 3.JPG 'Trivia' * While bringing out one of the orders in "Dizzy Dishes", Bimbo randomly encounters the as-yet unnamed Betty Boop standing on a table singing. *'Betty was classed as being very "ugly" in her first appearance by her creators, so they worked on the character and transformed her around 1930 until 1932 when they had finalised the character's design.' *'Margie Hines was a Helen Kane sound-a-like who was hired to record " I Have to Have You", meaning she was the first person to voice Betty Boop & the first female voice actress who had been with the Fleischer Studios, long before Mae Questel and Ann Rothschild were hired.' 'Betty Boop Cloned' In Bimbo's Initiation Betty Boop clones herself, indicating that she the leader of a sex cult. In a secret society where she is worshipped by Betty Boop Clones. Betty Boop Clones 3.PNG 'Betty Boop is also Known as' It is often quoted that Betty's name was inspired by the 1931 short Betty Co-ed. By 1931 her name was dubbed Betty in the 1931 short entitled Silly Scandals. *'Dizzy Dishes (Nameless)' *'Barnacle Bill (Nancy Lee)' *'Dolly Prance (Any Little Girl That's a Nice Little Girl - photo sequence gets mixed up with Lulu Belle's)' *'Mysterious Mose (Nameless)' *'The Bum Bandit (Nan Mcgrew)' *'Kitty From Kansas City (Kitty)' *'Wait Till the Sun Shines Nellie (Nellie)' *'Baby Boop ' *'Bitsy Boop ' *'Betty Chan ベティ·ブープ (Japan) ' 'Betty Boop's Residence' In the Betty Boop cartoon series Betty is seen living in a different home in each and every episode. In Bimbo's Express Betty is shown moving home, which indicates that she might do that on a regular basis, Where as in Minnie the Moocher Betty is shown to live with her parents. Following the later series Betty lives alone and sometimes with Pudgy. 'Places in the Betty Boop Cartoon Series' *'Places (See for information)' 'Helen Kane Look & Sound A Like Contest' Paramount Publix & The Fleischer Studios held a contest to find local talent, which was sponsored by Helen Kane. Second place went to Jo Miller in another of contest that had been held by Paramount. First place went to Mae Questel.' Ann Rothschild' &''' Kate Wright''' had also entered the contest which was held at the RKO Fordam Theatre in the Bronx. Helen Kane had autographed a photo to Mae that said, "To Another Me'" & Mae was given a contract by the Fleischers, and started voicing Betty Boop from 1931, sharing the role with''' Kate Wright', '''Ann Rothschild', Margie Hines & Bonnie Poe. Ann Little stated the following: Paramount were looking for a girl with a squeaky voice and i was given the part. Mae Questel '''stated the following: '''I won a contest and bingo, i was signed that night and it was a big thrill and i loved doing Betty Boop! 'Betty Boop's Official Voice Actresses' Betty Boop was voiced by Mae Questel, Ann Rothschild (aka Little Ann Little), Margie Hines, Kate Wright & Bonnie Poe, Melissa Fahn and Desiree Goyette. Today Betty Boop's voice is provided by Cindy Robinson & Sandy Fox in commercials.' Sandy is the more "Cuter", more high-pitched Betty where as Cindy's is the sultry-sexy Betty'. Cindy Robinson did several commercials as Betty Boop in (2013). In (2014) 'Heather Halley and Camilla Bard provided the voice for Betty in Betty Boop Dance Card. 'Mae Questel the Betty Boop Girl Mae Questel was a actress and singer who was''' most associated''' with Betty Boop. At the age of 17 she won a contest imitating Helen Kane as sponsored by Kane. Later Mae would impersonate stars from the 30's from Fanny Brice to Eddie Cantor. She was later discovered by Max Fleischer and was hired to do the voice for Betty in the 1931 Talkartoon Silly Scandals. According to Richard Fleischer: “Several squeaky female voices were tried out in the early Betty Boops, but none seemed exactly right. The voice needed to be squeaky, but it also needed to be cute and sexy, to sing, to do good line readings, and be able to say and sing “'Boop-Oop-a-Doop'” in exactly the right way. Max finally found what he was looking for in 1931 when he came across the incomparable Mae Questel. Her voice and Betty Boop became synonymous. Oddly enough, Mae looked exactly like Betty Boop." Mae provided the voice for Betty Boop from 1931-1938 when she retired to raise a family for a short while, she returned as Betty in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 50 years later. Mae Questel and Betty Boop Doll 1930's Retro.PNG 'Trivia' *''' It was originally thought that Mae Questel did the voice of Betty Boop for the entire Betty Boop cartoon series due to the fact that the original voice actresses were all uncredited.' Voices of Betty Boop.jpg|The Original Voices of Betty Boop 'Betty Boop's Voice Actresses (1930-Present) *Margie Hines (1930,1931,1932, 1938-1939) *Harriet Lee (1931) *Kate Wright (1933,1938) *Little Ann Little (Ann Rothschild (1930,1932,1932,1933) (Played Betty Boop on stage and in person until the late 30's) *Bonnie Poe (1933,1934,1938) (Bonnie Poe plays Betty live in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 in 1933, She performs "'''My Silent Love") *Mae Questel (1931,1932,1933.1934,1935,1936,1937,1938, 1988) (Mae Questel plays Betty live in Musical Justice in 1931, She performs "Dont Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away") *Victoria D'orazi (1980) (Hurray for Betty Boop (1980)) *Desirée Goyette (1985) (The Romance of Betty Boop (1985)) *Sue Raney (1993) (The Betty Boop Movie (1993)) (Scrapped Movie Storyboard) *Bernadette Peters (1981,1993 (The Betty Boop Movie (1993)) (Was chosen by MGM to voice Betty Boop, but the movie was scrapped so she did not reprise her role) Bernadette plays Betty Boop live in (1981, Saturday Night Live, she performs "I Wanna Be Loved By You" in a skit called Johnny Keep Your Gun Clean. *Angelia ??? (2000) (Commercial for Bally) *Michelle Goguen (2001) (Commercial Garnier Lumina Hair Color) *Cheryl Chase (2002) *Nicole Van Giesen (2003) *Shannon Cullem (2004) (Provided the voice for Betty Boop for the 2004 Album Boop-Oop-a-Doin,The Songs of Sammy Timberg) *Melissa Fahn (1989),(The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) & (2004-2008 commercials & toys) *Sandy Fox (1981,1998, 2012-Present) *Lani Minella (2011) *Cindy Robinson (Official voice 2009-Present) *Heather Halley (2014) (Betty Boop Dance Card) *Camilla Bard (2014) (Singing Voice) (Betty Boop Dance Card) 'Non-English Voice Actresses' * Mariko Mukai (Japan) *Mariela Romero (Spanish/Latin American Neutral) 'Trivia' *Mae Questel ceased doing Betty Boop in 1938, as she retired from her show business activities to raise a family. The Betty Boop voice was then assumed by Kate Wright and most by Margie Hines, who also did Olive Oyl from late 1938 until 1943. Mae Questel returned to doing voice work for Famous Studios '''in 1943 for characters such as Olive Oyl and Little Audrey and was also the voice of Winky Dink, the early interactive television show hosted by Jack Barry. *Several of Betty's current '''voice-overs have also provided voices for English dubbed Anime and have come from''' Broadway''' as most of them specialise in high pitched girlish voices. 'Betty Boop Record Recordings' During the early 30's Mae Questel made several recordings as Betty Boop entitled Mae Questel the Betty Boop Girl 'and covered several Shirley Temple songs. 'Live Action Betty Boop has appeared in two official live action shorts by''' Paramount Pictures'. '1931' Betty is portrayed by Mae Questel in Musical Justice. Mae Questel performs "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away". 'Musical Justice Gallery' Mae Questel as Betty Boop.png Mar2.png Mar3.png '1933' Betty is portrayed by Bonnie Poe in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 alongside '''Bela Lugosi'. Bonnie Poe performs "My Silent Love". 'Trivia' *Bonnie Poe is often mistaken for Mae Questel and Helen Kane, during her role as Betty Boop in''' Hollywood on Parade A-8'. 'Hollywood on Parade Gallery' Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 02.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 07.png Poe and borde3n.jpg 'See Also' *Betty Boop Recordings (See for more information, on various song recordings) 'Celebrities Featured in the Betty Boop Cartoons' Some of the biggest names of the 30's were featured in the Betty Boop series. *Celebrities featured in the Betty Boop Cartoons (See for more information) 'Betty Boop's Personality' '''Betty Boop is a light-hearted flapper, reminding the audience of the carefree times of the Jazz Age. She was the first character on the animation screen to represent a sexual woman. All other cartoon girls of that time did not differ much from animated male characters, with only eyelashes, voice and outfit alterations to show their femininity. In Betty's earlier cartoons, male characters liked to put moves on Betty, and generally she provoked that. Besides, there was a certain girlishness in her personality, which was emphasized by her style of singing, sentimentality, and overall flapper-like behavior.' 'Betty Boop's Quotes' Quotes used by Betty in her cartoon series: Nutsy Dopsey! (When someone is trying to hurt her but fails) Fresh! (When someone tries to hit on her) Thank You, Thank You! '(After performing in a show) '''Boop Boop a Doop, Boop Boop Be Doop,Boo Boo pa Doo!,Boopy Doopy Doopy Doo Poop-Oopy Doo,Boop Boop a Doop, Boop Oopy Doop '(Betty's Official Quote, also used when singing) '''Don't be like that/Don't be that way. (Comics Only) I'm too Pooped to Boop! (The Romance of Betty Boop) Betty Boop at your service. (Betty Boops Hollywood Mystery) Hi, I'm Betty Boop, Boop Oopy Doop! and would you believe that i'm from 1930? dont i look good for my age huh? (Universal Studios) Go Away,You Big Bad Man! (when a male character is harrasing her) Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color, but i've still got it eddie! "Boop-Boop-e-Doop-Oop". (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Scram! (When she want's someone to get away from her) Pudgy, you weren't doing a very good job, now i've hired alley cat. He's a professional mouse catcher. '''(Betty Boop and the Watchman) '''Dear Betty, I can't mama wants me to mind Aloysius. Bimbo x x x x (Minding the Baby) Oh my dear, i hope it's a man... (Someone rings her doorbell, Betty Boop's Birthday) Where ya going bunny huh? (Betty Boop in Blunderland) As you sow so shall you grow, so sow! (Betty Boop & The Scared Crows) I'm just a bubble in trouble! (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) I'm Betty Boop and I wanna be loved by you and only you! - Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Oh, Gee real indians! '''(Rhythm on the Reservation) '''Say Grampy how about some music? (Betty Boop and Grampy) Aww you hurt your little head? Now Pudgy you stay here and take good care of him! '(The Scared Crows) 'Betty Boop's Theme Song Betty Boop has had two opening songs through-out the early Betty Boop Cartoon series, around 1934 the theme songs stopped and she can be seen opening the curtains and Booping, towards 1935-1939 the series only starts with her cute theme song in instrumental. Version 1 (With Lyrics): There's a little queen Of the animated screen; Wait 'til you, get a view of Sweet Betty! Made of pen and ink, She can win you with a wink; Ain't she cute, get a view of Sweet Betty! Those eyes, that pretty nose, Although aside from these, she's got so much of those! If you want to see Just a perfect little she Wait, till you get a view of Little Betty Boop! Version two '''(With lyrics) (Betty Boop's Big Boss) '''Betty you knocked me for a looper-looper Betty each time you star Betty it's time that we went steady, lets get ready for a wedding Betty perhaps you'll Boop-a-Doop a lullaby to a Betty by and by Version three '''(With lyrics): '''A hot cornet can go: sounds But a hot cornet can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! A saxophone can go: sounds But a saxophone can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! This little miss would never miss a chance for vocal tuning, And anytime and anywhere you can hear this lady crooning! An auto horn can go horn sounds But an auto horn can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! 'Betty Boop's Main Theme Song - Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away' Betty's official theme song is Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away. Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away (With lyrics) I was born with a certian habit that's part of me It brings me happiness somehow, and now that habit is right at home in the heart of me Without it im no good, no.. how You can feed me bread and water or a great big bail of hay, but Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! You can say my voice is awful or my songs are too risque, but Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! I feel like a lonesome barrel without a hoop if you should deprive me of my Boop-Oop-a-Doop, Boop-Oop-a-Doop It's the only thing i'll live for till the time im old and grey so Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! Aww i feel like a little chicken locked in the coop! if you should deprive me of my Boop-Oop-a-Doop, Boop-Oop-a-Doop You can throw me to the fishes even that would be ok, but Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! 'I Wanna Be Loved By You' Another official theme song for Betty would be "I Wanna Be Loved By You" taken from Helen Kane's signature song and made into Betty's since 1985-present. I Wanna Be Loved By You (With lyrics, Betty Boop's Version) Intro (with drums) I Wanna Be Loved By You just you and nobody else but you! I Wanna Be Loved By You Alone! A-Boop-Oop-e-Doo! I Wanna Be Kissed By You just you and nobody else will do I Wanna Be Kissed By You Alone! I couldn't aspire to anything higher then fill a desire to make you my own Poop-Boopy-Doop! Boop-Boopy-Doo! I Wanna Be Loved By You just you and nobody else but you I Wanna Be Loved By You Alone A-Boop-Oopy-Doo- Oooh! Short Title Opening With Betty (1932): Made of pen and ink, she can win you with a wink Betty Boop: Yoo Hoo! Aint she cute? Betty Boop: Boop-Oop-e-Doop! Sweet Betty! 'Betty Boop's Abilities' * Betty Boop is able to play the piano, as seen in several episodes such as, Betty Boop's Crazy inventions, A Hunting We Will Go, Betty Boop's Birthday Party,Happy You and Merry Me, & Be Human * Betty Boop can impersonate people and is seen as a Impersonator in the episode Stopping the Show, which means Betty can Impersonate anyone. Including such celebritys from the 1930's, such as Maurice Chevalier, Fanny Brice. Betty can also be seen impersonating Herbert Hoover & Al smith in Betty Boop for President, although she actually morphs into them. Although Betty's voice actress Mae Questel was a impersonator so that trait came from Questel. Mae Questel stated in a interview, that some of Betty's personality was based on her own. * In On With the New, Betty is shown to be able to run at a high speed. * Betty is also able to skate like a professional, as seen in Wait Till the Sun Shines Nellie & Thrills & Chills * Betty is shown to be able to cook, as first seen in Betty Boops Bizzy Bee, in later episodes she is seen to be an excellent cook, she even works as a chef in On with the New. Betty Boop's Jobs In the early Betty Boop cartoon series, Betty has been shown to have many different jobs. Officially Betty Boop worked in Vaudeville, as seen in Dizzy Dishes, Silly Scandals, Stopping the Show, Making Stars, Pudgy takes a Bow-Wow & The New Deal Show. *'Nurse' *'Chef' *'Secretary' *'Babysitter' *'Judge' *'Nanny' *'Penny Arcade,' *'Inventor' *'Race Car Driver' *'Actress' *'School Teacher' *'Automobile Car Repair's Woman' 'Betty Boop's Friends' *Bimbo the dog (Ex-Boyfriend turned into Best Friend) *Koko the Clown (Second Best Friend) *Betty Boop's Animal Friends (Rudy Vallee Melodies) *Grampy (Friend/Grandfather) *Junior (Nephew) *Little Jimmy (Friend) *Popeye (Friend) *Buzzy Boop (Cousin) *Pudgy (Pet) *Aloysius/Billy Boop (Originally starred as Bimbo's baby brother in 1931 "Minding the Baby", but from 1932 was changed into the Betty Boop's Baby Brother, later known as Billy Boop. *Henry (Friend) *Mr & Mrs Boop (Mother & Father) *Uncle Mischa (Uncle) *Sally Swing (Friend) *Bubby Boop (Brother, Comics Only) *Aunt Tillie (Auntie, Comics only) *Fearless Fred (On & Off Boyfriend) *Wiffle Piffle (Friend, Is sometimes found annoying by Betty, as seen in Whoops I'm a Cowboy '''& '''The Hot Air Salesman) *Beverly (Betty's Best Friend in The Romance of Betty Boop) 'Betty Boop's Enemies' *Miss Green (Fights over Lola Daville's Diamond necklace with Betty & tries to have Betty killed) *Sam Slade (Deceives Betty & then tries to shoot her at the command of Miss Green) *Willy Wolf (Tries to eat Betty in Dizzy Red Riding Hood) *Ugly Stepsisters (Both use Betty as a slave, to cook & clean for them until Betty marrys the prince) *Johnny Throat (Gangster, who tries to have Betty killed after she refuses to date him in, The Romance of Betty Boop) *Ringmaster (Strangles Betty, & tries to take her "Boop Oop a Doop" Away, until Koko saves the day) *The Old Man of the Mountain (Terrorizes a nearby town, When Betty Boop Confronts him, & challenges him to a musical duel, after the song ends he chases Betty down the mountain, with perverted intentions in mind) *Lecherous old man (Appears in many of the Talkartoons, was a villain in the Betty Boop episode, Mask-A-Raid & Chess Nuts) *Big Boss (Sexually harasses Betty in the workplace,but by the end of the cartoon she falls for him) *Mrs Fritzi Prissy (Originally disliked Betty and her dog Pudgy, until Pudgy saved her puppy Snooty) *Gus Gorilla (Sometimes is Betty friend, and sometimes he causes alot of trouble) *Irving (Cousin) (Plays tricks on Betty, until Grampy sorts him out) *Tracy & Mimzy (Dislike Betty in The Romance of Betty Boop) Betty Boop Information It has been assumed that Betty's first name was established in the 1931 Screen Songs '''cartoon, '''Betty-Co-ed,'' this "Betty" is an entirely different character. Even though the song may have led to Betty's eventual christening, any reference to ''Betty Co-ed as a Betty Boop vehicle is incorrect although the official Betty Boop website describes the titular character as a "prototype" of Betty. There are at least 12 Screen Songs cartoons that featured Betty Boop or a similar character. Betty appeared in the first "Color Classic" cartoon Poor Cinderella, her only theatrical color appearance in 1934. In the film, she was depicted with red hair as opposed to her typical black hair. Betty also made a cameo appearance in the feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), in which she appeared in her traditional black and white and was voiced by Mae Questel. Betty Boop appeared in two television, both specials are available on''' DVD & Video as part of the Advantage Cartoon Mega Pack'. '$250,000 Infringement Lawsuit' In May '''1932', Helen Kane filed a $250,000 infringement lawsuit against Max Fleischer and Paramount Publix Corporation for the "deliberate caricature" that produced "unfair competition", exploiting her personality and image. While Kane had risen to fame in the late''' 1920's''' as "The Boop-Oop-A-Doop Girl," a star of stage, recordings, and films for Paramount, her career was nearing its end by 1931. Paramount promoted the development of Betty Boop following Kane's decline. The case was brought in New York in''' 1934'. Although Kane's claims seemed to be valid on the surface, it was proven that her appearance was not unique. '''Both Kane and the Betty Boop character bore resemblance to Paramount top-star Clara Bow'. The most significant evidence against Kane's case was her claim as to the uniqueness of her singing style in which she swiped from a African American performer by the name of Baby Esther. 'Helen Kane Lawsuit Bargain' According to Leslie Cabarga (Who had met Mae Questel in the 80's), Helen Kane went to Max Fleischer and said if you use me in the cartoons instead of the other girl (Mae Questel) i'll drop the suit. Max who knew Mae Questel '''said i won't use anyone but my '''Mae, meaning he had declined Helen's offer. Helen kane vs Bettys voices.jpg 'Comparison Between Helen Kane & Betty Boop' Animationz.jpg|Betty Boop & Helen Kane Miss Kane's attorneys strove vainly to have the sound effects included.' Saying they wished to show how Betty Boop had simulated "our" voice and our style'. We will show you your honor that the defendants have made a studied''' imitation of our style', our '''movements of the eyes and our general mannerisms'. Max Fleischer denied that Betty Boop was a caricature of Kane, and referred Clara Bow. which was false, Clara Bow was part of the inspiration when re-vamping Betty Boop. But Betty Boop originally started as a caricature of Helen Kane. Betty's hair was even changed red, in the only Betty Boop color cartoon''' Poor Cinderella''' to try and change Betty's appearance to differ to Kane. Betty's official hair color is Black, Although Little Ann Little who was hired to play Betty Boop in person was a red head. Mae West '''was also stated as being the model''' for Betty Boop, There was even a trade ad which showed Betty Boop next to a photograph of Helen Kane. 'Betty Boop's Trial' The cartoon Betty Boop's Trial which was released in 1934, is most likley a reference to the Helen Kane $250,000 Lawsuit, but with a different story which show's Betty Boop go to court for speeding in her Automobile, which ends with Betty Boop winning. The music which is played for the title screen is Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away which hadn't been used in the entire Betty Boop cartoon series since (1932) and was then used in the Fleischer Victory Newsreel after winning the suit against Kane. 'Removed Helen Kane Scene from Stopping the Show' The first Betty Boop cartoon Stopping the Show featured a placard '''of Helen Kane impersonated by Mae Questel '''asking Betty Boop to impersonate her. Before the Fleischer Studios '''showed all cartoons featuring Betty Boop '''compared to Helen Kane the Fleischers removed the scene '''before showing it to the '''Judge. The scene in all future prints after the trial cuts straight to Betty Boop singing "That's My Weakness Now", Fanny Brice (Also impersonated by Mae Questel) and Maurice Chevalier's scenes are not removed. According to valid information Helen Kane saw the original print of Stopping the Show and launched a lawsuit against The Fleischer Studios and Paramount. 'Placard Information' Betty comes out on stage. There is a pan left across the audience to the stage in long shot. In the distance is a vague impression of a placard with the image of what looks like Helen Kane. Then the cartoon cuts, with the soundtrack''' splice audible', to Betty singing the song, "'That's My Weakness Now'." This was a song sung by Helen Kane, and is the only piece not set up with the '''talking photographs' as with the others. 'Betty Boop for President Franklin Roosevelt removed scene' In Betty Boop for President '''as Betty's head morphs from caricatures''' of Hoover and Al Smith, the one of Franklin Roosevelt '''has been '''removed, and there is an off-beat jump in the soundtrack as a result. 'Testimony' Testimony revealed that Kane had witnessed an African American performer, Baby Esther, using a similar vocal style in an act at the Cotton Club Nightclub in''' Harlem', some years earlier. '''An early test sound film was also discovered, which featured Baby Esther performing in this style, disproving Kane's claims'. Baby Esther, who was the first person to Boop, before Helen Kane.jpg|Baby Esther 'Victory Newsreel (1934)' Max Fleischer responded to the Helen Kane by releasing a Victory Newsreel, which featured the 5''' of the women who provided the voice for Betty Boop. '''Mae Questel, Margie Hines,' Little Ann Little',' Bonnie Poe' &''' Kate Wright'. Max Fleischer stated that the women all had a '''certain something in their voices'. Mae Questel took the lead role and sung''' Don't Take Our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away', with backup from the other voices of Betty Boop. The message to '''Helen Kane' was: "You can say our voices are awful, or "my" songs are too risque. But don't take our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away! 'Helen Kane's Responce' Helen Kane later told the press that she was shocked and dissappointed, adding that both she and her friends felt that Betty Boop was a deliberate caricature of her. Kane went on to tell the newspapers that it wasn't the money, it was the fact that they had stolen her idea. I am Mad Mad Mad! I am so mad that i am going to spend alot of money appealing this case, they have stolen my idea, i don't need money. I sued these Betty Boop people for $250,000, I don't want a cent of it! All i want is vindication, it has broken my heart. ' ' Helen Kane never provided the voice the animated character Betty Boop, but it often mistaken for the voice of Betty Boop. ''' Helen Kane Do something.jpg $250,000 Infringement Lawsuit Trivia' *'Helen Kane wanted Betty Boop stopped by injunction.' *'Helen Kane was originally flattered with the character Betty Boop until she got mixed up for being the voice of Betty Boop and a Betty Boop Impersonator. Helen stated the following: ' '"I have become a ghost...Recently in Hollywood when some children ran to open the door of my car they greeted me as Betty Boop. Betty is just one stroke removed from Mickey Mouse.' 'Helen Kane's Famous Trial Scene Show (1934) In late '''1934 Helen Kane opened a show at the Plaza Cafe with Harry Carroll, a famous vaudeville star and producer where she did her famous trial scene, the "booper" comes here at probably the''' highest salary ever paid a performer in a local night club'. 'Betty Boop Comic Strip' In 1934 Betty Boop's comic strip was launched. *Betty Boop Comic Strip (1934-1937) see for more details. '1935-1937' '''Betty made appearances on the front cover of the Fleischer Studio's Animated News, where she appeared in some of her own skits with Grampy, her nephew Junior & Popeye.' 'The Romance of Betty Boop' The Romance of Betty Boop (1985) *'Betty Boop is a girl adored by her neighbors and a hard worker. She sells shoes in a shoe store along the day, and sings in the Bubble Club in the night.' ' Betty boop romancey.png ' 'Trivia' *'Desirée Goyette was picked to voice Betty out of 55 Actresses.' * Betty Boop Changes her outfit several times. * Betty Boop has a pet parrot named Polly instead of her regular pet puppy Pudgy the dog. * Betty doesn't wear her garter belt in the whole film, even though the hays code rules are long gone and the garter is Bettys trademark, Bettys garter re-appears in the next film Betty appears in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" which was made 3 years after this cartoon. * Betty's design in the film resembles Grim Natwick's drawings he did of Betty in the 70's & 80's. * This is the first time Betty has sung Helen Kane's signature song "I Wanna Be Loved By You" and made it into her own. 'The Betty Boop Movie Mystery' The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) also known as Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery. ' Betty holywood.png ' ' 'Trivia *'Melissa Fahn provides the voice for Betty Boop and has replaced Mae Questel & Desirée Goyette.' *'In Los Angeles, Betty Boop works as a waitress and her friends Koko and Bimbo in the kitchen of a dinning place.' * This is the first appearance of Bimbo since 1933, who is blue instead of black. *'The movie was made a year after Betty's cameo in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit".' * Betty's outfit has been changed to purple instead of the usual red and her jewelry had been changed to silver instead of gold, her garter is also visable, unlike when she appeared in The Romance of Betty Boop. * Unlike "The Romance of Betty Boop", The Betty Boop Movie Mystery trys to follow Max Fleischers original surreal style of the original Betty Boop cartoons. Betty Boop Scrapped Film (1993) In 1993 Richard "Dick" Fleischer who was the Son of Max Fleischer of the Fleischer Studio's wanted to make a feature out of his father's star character "Betty Boop" but those plans were later canceled. Jazz was a major part of most of the old Betty Boop cartoon shorts. In the storyboard in the link above Betty Boop performs a song called "Where are you" with her astranged father Benny Boop. Sue Raney stand's in for Betty & Jimmy Rowles stands in for Betty's father Benny Boop, although Bernadette Peters was to have voiced Betty in the actual movie, which would make the storyboard a pilot, but before the recording sessions started the film was abandoned. The music was by Benny Wallace and lyrics by Cheryl Ernst Wells. Betty Boop 1993.jpg Boop and dad.jpg Fire dance.jpg 'Betty Boop TV Series (1996)' Richard Fleischer was shopping around for a Betty Boop TV series where Betty would be a intergalactic flight attendant, but plans for this were later scrapped. 'Betty Boop's Misguided Tours Scrapped TV Series (1998)' Betty Boop's Misguided Tours was a TV show about Betty Boop as a tour guide on a bus that traveled to various places around the world. The show was supposted to have been hip and edgy. The show was pitched to MTV and HBO. The project was scrapped. 'Betty Boop CGI (2001-2002)' In 2000-2001 a new Betty Boop TV series was going to be created in CGI by The Fleischer Studios, King Features with help from Mainframe Entertainment Inc, but plans for the feature were later scrapped. *'Betty Boop CGI' 'Other' *'Betty has made cameo appearances in television commercials and the 1988 feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). While television revivals were conceived, nothing has materialized from the plans.' *'In 1993 there were plans for an animated feature film of ''Betty Boop but those plans were later canceled. The musical storyboard scene of the proposed film can be seen online. The finished reel consists of Betty and her estranged father performing a jazz number together called "Where are you?" the music by Benny Wallace and lyrics by Cheryl Ernst Wells. Jimmy Rowles and Sue Raney provide the vocals for Betty and Benny Boop.' *'In 2008 Betty appeared in the Nintendo DS Game "Betty Boop's Double Shift".' *'In 2009 she appeared in a mobile game by Namco called "Betty Boop Movie Mix Up".' *'A Betty Boop Musical is in development for Broadway, with music by Davis Foster.' ' Bettty and eddie.png ' 'Nintendo DS' The first ever playable Betty Boop game was released in early' 2007-2008''' by DSI Games entitled Betty Boop's Double Shift.' The game was dissed by Nintendodojo and given very poor ratings, and was criticized for the unresponsive touch controls'. 'Betty Boop Referenced in Other Animations' *Betty Boop Parodies & References (See for more information) 'See Also' *Betty Boop Commercials (See for more information) 'Betty Boop Toys & Games' Betty Boop Toys & Games & Products, include Betty Boop Precious Kids Dolls, which are the official Betty Boop dolls. The first Betty Boop Doll was made in the early 1930's, a replica was remade by Danbury in 2005, Danbury Mint still make porcelain Betty Boop dolls which are collected by fans of Betty Boop, although the Danbury Mint Betty Boop dolls are very expensive. Betty Boop's Love Meter was released for the Ipad in early January 2012. 'Betty Boop 2013-Present' *'On the 29th of April A Day With Baby Boop (2013) was released on Itunes. ' *'It was also announced that Betty Boop would get a new makeover entitled "Betty Boop Zombie Love". ' *''' In August 1st Betty Boop has been featured in a Japanese online avatar game entitled "Line Play" to see more information "Betty Boop featured in Line Play".' *'In Spring (2014) Betty Boop is set to appear in Betty Boop Dance Card a card collecting '''rhythm game by Fowl Moon Studios. *'On the 14th of August 2014 Simon Cowell (Syco Entertainment) announced that he was working on a feature length Betty Boop film with Animal Logic, Betty Boop replied to Simon via Twitter explaining the following "I'm so excited to return to the big screen - and i only work with the best! Let's have some fun Simon Boop-Oop-a-Doop!". Simon replied by stating "Betty is an icon, and one of the biggest stars in the world - I'm thrilled to be working with her, Betty i've worked with some diva's but i think you could be the biggest of them all!", see ('Betty Boop the Movie (2015) - (2016) for more details. *'Multi-million dollar retail property that continues to dominate at retail around the world, from mass market to high end specialty and boutique. Has 150 licensees in the US and 250 internationally producing merchandise in virtually every category. Powerful brands have associated with Betty Boop: Cola Cola, NASCAR, Bank of America, Lancome, Joyrich, Uniqlo, Forever 21, BrasNthings, Fiorella Rubino, Hamilton, Lottery Tickets, Fowl Moon Studios, King Features, H&M, Universal Studios Theme Parks, Animal Logics. Betty Boop is a featured consumer marketing campaigns supported by multi-million dollar advertising companys such as the Bradford Exchange, The Danbury Mint and Checks in the Mail. ' *'Betty has over 1.6 MM followers on Facebook and over 4.5K followers on instagram growing every day.' *'A spin-off of Betty Boop Dance Card entitled Betty Boop Bop was released and also ported to IOS in March 2015 renamed Betty Boop Beat.' *'A new App on the IOS entitled Dress Betty Boop was launched in May.' *'On July 7th 2015 it was announced that Betty Boop would be featured in a new comic strip by Dynamite Comics.' 'Betty Boop in Cartoons? (2013-Present)' *'According to Mark Fleischer there are no plans for any new Betty Boop cartoons, but a Broadway musical has been in the works for several years and should have opened in fall 2014 but will most likely be released in the near future, when Betty has made her film debut.' 'See Also' *'Betty Boop Gallery' *'The Original Betty Boop Gallery' *'Betty Boops Official Website' *'Betty Boop on Facebook' *'Betty Boop on Soundboard' *'Betty Boop on Deviantart' *'Betty Boop at The Fleischer Studios' *'Betty Boop & Fleischer Studios' Fan-Club & Deviant-art' *'Betty Boop on BTVA' Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family Category:Female Characters Category:Bimbo's Girlfriends